Flowers & Kisses
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: Spoilers for season 4 finale! What if, back in the Enchanted Forest, Emma and Henry would have been perfectly capable of fighting of Rumplestiltskin? What if Regina had walked into the wedding? Robin/Regina, one-shot.


Note: Hi, hellooo, it's been months, years, I don't know how long since I've been writing! I'm not even sure if I have actually wrote a OUAT story before... Anyway, after the season 4 finale I got so much inspiration.. Since I'm way too busy all I've been able to write was a little something which I hope will be liked anyway. Hope you enjoy!  
Spoilers: Season 4 finale.  
Summary: Spoilers for season 4 finale! What if, back in the Enchanted Forest, Emma and Henry would have been perfectly capable of fighting of Rumplestiltskin? What if Regina had walked into the wedding? Robin/Regina.

 **Flowers & Kisses**

Regina had peeked around the corner of the door, slightly apprehensive as to what she would find behind that wooden door. Regina could tell the beautiful bride was more than excited to marry the man in front of her. Not that she could blame her. Regina hated to admit it but the kid had been right. Although she'd been trying to suppress it for years, deep down she knew love was what she'd been longing for so badly. And although she would never, never admit it to anyone with so many words -and definitely not to that Henry kid that had been rambling about way too many crazy thing,- she did believe in love at first sight. Especially after meeting Robin Hood.

The place looked lovely. Green and white flowers embracing the nature while the rest of the room complimented that as it was wooden. Regina heard Zelena say "I do." and her heart slightly dropped. Was it over already? Was she late? She bit her lip when she heard the priest ask Robin if he would take Zelena to be his wife. She could see the smile on his face. For a moment there was doubt. Perhaps Robin was in love with the woman. Perhaps all the little signs she had seen were completely off. The man would probably consider it to be silly anyway to fall in love with someone he had only just met. Regina started asking herself too many questions and doubt was taking over. Perhaps coming here was the biggest mistake she could've made.

It was when she was planning to take a last peek at Robin that he turned his head slightly. When their eyes locked Regina could tell he was taken by surprise. Question marks were written all over his face. But Regina could also read something else. He seemed… Happy. Happy to see her face. Robin dropped Zelena's hand as he kept staring at Regina. It was now or never.

Regina decided not to think and opened the door, showing herself to everyone in the room as she walked up to the bride and groom. She hated to be so selfish and destroy the other woman's happiness. Robin met her halfway, ignoring all Zelena's words of protest and questions of why he wasn't continuing his vows.

"Regina.."

She smiled. She wasn't sure what to say, or what to do. "I… I'm sorry for walking in.. I just.."

Robin smiled. God, Regina felt weak in the knees whenever he did that. "Robin, I.. Do you ever feel like, like things are meant to be? As if there are things worth every single fight, every single obstacle… In order to get your happy ending? I hate to hurt someone else but I feel as if we… As if you're my happy ending."

Robin's eyes were wide and for a moment, Regina felt as if she'd made the biggest mistake of her life. As if Robin would start a rant any moment now telling her t was highly inappropriate to invade someone's wedding and then say such things.

"I can't believe this! Robin, tell her to leave. Now!" Regina felt the flowers hitting her face before she'd even realize the high-pitched voice belonged to Robin's fiancee. She was almost forgetting to breath after Zelena had said those words.

Robin stood in the middle, looking at Zelena on his left before turning his head to Regina on the right and back again. He looked into Regina's eyes; it made her melt. Yes, it was ridiculous. But she loved him. "I'm sorry.." Robin uttered those words when he was looking into her eyes, and Regina figured this had been all for nothing. Of course he wasn't in love with her. She bit her lip and was about to utter an reply when Robin turned his head back to Zelena and said: "I'm sorry, Zelena… This marriage should've never even been considered in the first place. I'm very sorry.. But I think there's a better man for you to there.. And I think that there's a better woman for me out there too…"

Regina looked at the two of them with slight embarrassment. This had to be horrible for Zelena. On the other hand though, Regina felt so relieved that her feelings weren't unanswered.

Zelena's eyes narrowed and she shove Robin to the side, now facing Regina. "You..?" A snor escaped from her lips. "Is he in love with you? With a pathetic woman living in the woods that's being searched for by the queen? This is ridiculous."

She turned back to Robin and said: "Honey.. I think perhaps we should post-pone the wedding. You obviously don't feel well."

"Zelena, I'm sorry. I'm not in love with you. I… I'm in love with Regina." Robin's eyes locked with Regina's again and the two of them couldn't help but smile. Yes, this was what love was supposed to be like.

A dramatic cry out of discontent escaped from Zelena's mouth as she stamped her feet. "I can't believe this! This is… This is…" Zelena noticed her hand getting green. Yes, she was jealous. The green spot quickly spread itself and Zelena knew it would only be a matter of seconds before it would reach her face as well. She gave Regina an disgusted look before she ran off and out of the door, leaving all the people inside surprised.

Regina couldn't help but forget about Zelena the moment she looked into Robin's eyes. The man in front of her looked at her with a smile as he took her hand. "Regina… I believe you're my happy ending, too."

A smile graced Regina's face as she felt Robin pull her closer as he said: "I'd like nothing more then to kiss you right now."

Regina bit her lip and smiled before leaning in and kissing him. Her knees went weak the moment her lips hit his. It was perfect. He was perfect. The two of them were absolutely perfect.


End file.
